


spinning on that dizzy edge

by 1000_directions



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pop Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: Nick hosts the Radio 1 Breakfast Show. Louis is the famously bisexual lead singer of a pop punk band. They're in love.





	spinning on that dizzy edge

**Author's Note:**

> for [pillarboxred](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pillarboxred) ♥︎

Nick is ten minutes late to his boyfriend’s flat, and he spends another five minutes pounding on the door, waiting for Louis to answer, and traffic gets dodgy around this time of day, and the long and the short of it is that they’re both going to be late to Nick’s first ever Radio 1 Christmas Party, and that’s not the impression he was hoping to make so soon after finally, finally securing a job hosting the Breakfast Show. He decides to text Louis once his hand starts going numb.

_Open the fucking door, love_

_Open it urself its unlocked x x_

Of course it is. Of course Nick’s been freezing his tits off and doing permanent nerve damage to his hand whilst the door was unlocked the whole time. 

“It’s dangerous to keep your door unlocked, you knob,” Nick shouts as he lets himself in. “Anyone could break in and help themselves to all your tacky, overpriced toys. Didn’t they teach you that in rockstar school?” 

There’s a muffled reply from the direction of Louis’ bedroom, but it sounds vaguely like _fuck off_ , so Nick ignores him. He’s been here dozens of times these last few months, but Louis doesn’t usually leave him to himself, and it’s a prime opportunity to do some snooping.

He’s got a framed copy of the Rolling Stone cover hung up by the door, and Nick is always taking the piss out of him for being vain because of it. But if Nick looked like that, he’d probably want everyone to see it, too, and it’s one of his favorite pictures of Louis, from before the two of them had even met. Louis’ eyes are bluer than blue and outlined in probably a whole stick of eyeliner. They’ve photoshopped some better abs onto him and slimmed down his arse a bit, but that’s still his Louis, sprawled there on the bed in just his pants with his legs open like an invitation, sandwiched between some boy and some girl. The boy’s got his mouth on Louis’ neck, and the girl’s got her hand down his pants, and Louis is making eye contact with the camera and ignoring both of them, and it’s so filthy that some shops in America wouldn’t even stock it. That’s his Louis, right there under the headline that says _POP PUNK PRINCESS: Louis Tomlinson’s War on Heteronormativity_.

They didn’t really get along the first time they met, Louis too acerbic and Nick tongue-tied and poncey and already halfway in love, but Nick sucked him off in the toilets the second time they met, and Louis returned the favor the fifth time, and it didn’t take long until they were seeing each other on purpose, and it slipped so easily from fucking to dating that Nick’s head still spins to think about it. And now he’s all the way in love, and Louis is still that beautiful boy on the cover of the magazine that he’d wanked to maybe a hundred times, but he’s also just Nick’s boyfriend, and they walk the dogs together holding hands, and they fall asleep in the same bed most nights, and they’re going to this Christmas Party together as a couple so Nick can introduce his boyfriend to his bosses and his coworkers and maybe get a cheeky snog on the dancefloor if Louis would just hurry the fuck up.

“We’re going to be so late,” Nick yells, but he knows it doesn’t matter, and Louis will be ready when he’s ready, and Nick will be annoyed and then he won’t be. They’ve been through this before. 

“I’m almost done!” Louis yells back. “I’m just trying to look nice for your stupid fancy friends, dickhead, so kindly fuck off and let me get ready!” 

“If we have to wait for you to look nice, it’s going to be next Christmas before we leave,” Nick shouts half-heartedly. He doesn’t mean it, and Louis knows he doesn’t mean it. It was only their third real date before Nick got too pissed and told an extremely amused Louis that he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and he should quit his stupid band and be a model instead, and it’s only been every single day of his life since then that Louis has gleefully reminded him of this conversation. 

Nick is still looking at that picture when he hears Louis’ door slam shut followed by his soft footsteps.

“Took you long enough, princess,” Nick says as he turns around, and then he sees Louis and the entire English language falls out of his head, and he doesn’t say anything else.

“Don’t call me that,” Louis says with a small pout. He’s wearing tight, tight maroon and black checked trousers that are cuffed at the ankle. He’s also got on a black dress shirt buttoned primly to his neck with the sleeves pushed up above his elbows, and black braces, and shiny black brogues, and he’s shaved off his beard, and Nick doesn’t say a word because he’s afraid that if he opens his mouth he won’t have any words there.

“Is it okay?” Louis asks nervously, fussing with his fringe. “I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your boss.”

“You look really good,” Nick says hoarsely, as if that even begins to cover it. “Fuck. How am I going to stop myself from touching you in front of everyone?”

“Don’t hurt yourself trying,” Louis says with a small smile. “I’m very nice to touch.”

Nick walks over to him, and he’s somehow even more beautiful up close. He touches Louis’ shoulder, his throat, the smooth skin of his cheek.

“You shaved your beard,” Nick says dumbly. He loved that beard, loved how it felt scratching against his thighs, but now he’s just mad at that beard for keeping Louis’ face hidden for so long.

“I have done,” Louis says, closing his eyes at Nick’s reverent touch. “Might’ve shaved some other places as well.”

“Louis.” 

“I’ll show you after,” Louis says. “I think you’ll like it. Just wanted to look nice for you.” And his words are teasing, and his eyes are so kind, but Nick knows that this is important to Louis, the two of them going out together, publicly. It’s still so new for both of them, and Louis still gets nervous sometimes. He gets the worst of it, Louis does, with strangers calling him a slag and asking what kind of role model he’s trying to be. He’s being a pretty great role model, Nick thinks. No one ever asks Nick, but he thinks that Louis is being a pretty amazing role model, and he’s quite proud to be stood next to him in public.

“I really do love you,” Nick says, and Louis smiles so big that his eyes crinkle up into nothing.

“Love you, too,” he says softly, and he puts his hand on top of Nick’s, which is still resting on his cheek. “Love you quite a lot, actually.”

“Okay, princess, time to go,” Nick says with a crooked smile.

“Really wish you would stop calling me that,” Louis grumbles.

“Probably should have thought of that before you named the album _Pop Punk Princess_ , darling.”

“Probably,” Louis agrees. “Let’s head out. No point in being your arm candy when there’s no one here to see me.”

Louis pulls on his coat, and the two of them head out to the car, hand in hand, so that Nick can drive them. They’re halfway there before Nick thinks to ask.

“What did you mean, you shaved other places? Like...which other places?”

“A princess never reveals her secrets,” Louis says demurely. “You’ll have to unwrap me later and find out.”

“I literally might not even survive that long,” Nick says, and Louis laughs and squeezes his thigh, leaning over from the passenger seat to press a gentle kiss to Nick’s cheek.

“Try really hard,” Louis whispers. “You’ll want to be around for it, I promise you.”

Nick believes him. Whatever Louis has in store, he’s pretty sure he’s going to want a front row seat.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/162182810699/spinning-on-that-dizzy-edge-by-1000directions)


End file.
